twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire-Wolf Hybrids (HFS)
Vampire-Wolf Hybrids are a unique race created through a Female Lamia Vampire having a Child with a Male Werewolf that had gained Shape-Shifter attributes through constant genetic evolution, Vampire-Wolf Hybrids are far stronger and faster than any other race and are dubbed as a "Super-Race", Vampire-Wolf Hybrids after the collapse of the Lamia are the most feared enemies of the Volturi whom desire to destroy them in return. History Notable Hybrids Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Basic Abilities: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger then vampires, shifters and werewolves. Hybrids retain the strength of the Newborns while also retaining the versatile strength of the Shape-shifters Human form and additionally much of the human form strength of the Werewolves, in the case of the Faol Siblings however they are much stronger due to their Lamia Vampire background and their 2000+ Years of Age. A Hybrid's long-term strength changes with age, the amount of blood they drink and finally the phase of the moon due to their Werewolf side. When they shift, more so if into the form of a Werewolf, their strength are also greatly increased. An Lamia Hybrid, like the Faol Siblings, on the day of a full moon is a deadly sight to be faced with as they are at their strongest then. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are much faster than any werewolf, shifter or vampire. Hybrids can use this ability in human and either wolf or werewolf form, although they have been proven to be fastest in Shape-shifter wolf form than any others. They appear to move as a coloured blur. *'Heightened Senses' - Hybrids have a keener sense of hearing, sight, smell, and taste than any werewolf, shifter or vampire. **'Lie Detection' - Hybrids, a lot like Werewolves except enhanced by three-times more racial senses, can easily tell if a person is lying or not. **'Personal Emotion Control' - Hybrids, like Lamia and Common Vampires, can manipulate their own emotions to such an extent that they can "turn off" their Humanity. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids can move and jump extremely fast and high with very little exhaustion, even after long periods. *'Immortality' - Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned and upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection including the poisonous bites of other Hybrids or other Supernatural Creatures. *'Durability' - A Hybrid is weakest during the first year of its turning, much similar to a Newborn and during such time either decapitation or heart extraction can kill them, after a full year is up however the full Vampire durability kicks in making them as hard to kill as Vampires. The older the Hybrid, the more durable it becomes, despite this however torture still harms them and they can feel the pain of any of their injuries. **'Indestructible' - In a very short time, Hybrids can become physically indestructible due to their different racial enhancements boosting their Durability. *'Healing Factor' - A hybrid's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a vampire, shifter and werewolf than just that of a vampire or a shifter or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being essentially a mix of werewolf, shape-shifter and vampire. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day, without the "glittering effect" giving away their identities. *'Mind Compulsion' - Hybrids can make Humans and weak minded Vampires to do what they want, the original two are so old that they can make even the strong willed Vampires bow, but it is unknown if their powers work on other Hybrids and only the Faol Family have been shown successful at Mind Compulsion on other Hybrids. *'Transformation Control' - All Hybrids can control their transformations, easily transforming between a Werewolf and Shifter or a Vampire and Werewolf or Vampire and Shifter forms with ease, although for newborns Vampires on their first full moon they have a compulsory transformation from from Vampire form to Shifter and then up to Werewolf; the transformation is described as the greatest Agony on Earth due to the amounts of dislocating and manipulating bones. Transforming gets easier and quicker after the first time, becoming quite similar to shifting. **'Telepathy with Pack' - Hybrids have a connection between their pack-mates which in Vampire form it more of an emotional empathy but is an actually near-Hive mind link as Werewolves or Wolves, they also have a telepathic communication between Newly Sired Hybrids so that they can easily track those that go (or attempt to go) Rogue, although members of the pack can keep their secrets unlike the Shape-shifters they cannot hide feelings and secrets of betrayal or rebellion from the Alpha(s) even when in Vampire form. with his non-shifted Hybrid Enhancement.]] *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - When using their Werewolf powers in Vampire form or when hungry, the iris of their eyes turn harvest moon golden while their sclera turn black, their fangs lengthen and reveal a second pair of canines to the rear of their Vampire fangs making them seem more Canine. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids have a poisonous bite which is fatal to vampires and it seems as though a hybrid's bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Unique Turning Methods' - Hybrids have different ways in which to turn each race into Hybrids. These include: **'Ingesting Blood' - Hybrids force the individual they are trying to turn into a Vampire to ingest their blood, if the individual they are turning is either a Shape-Shifter or Werewolf, then they will instead become a Hybrid. The person that is being turned into a Hybrid will be required to die before they awaken in Transition. **'Ingesting Werewolf Venom' - Should a Vampire drink the blood of their Catalyst, they will become Human-like (physically weaker) and regain the strength of a Newborn, after that they can be turned into a Hybrid at any time through the ingestion of Werewolf Fang venom and by dying a human death. They will awaken from this "Death" in a Transition into a Hybrid. **'Biting a Human' - If a Hybrid bites a Human their Werewolf Venom will either cause the one bitten to become a Shape-Shifter or Werewolf, if they were to drink the blood of a Hybrid and then killed afterwards, they would go through transition into a Hybrid after awakening. *'Immunity to mental Abilities' - All Hybrids have been revealed to be immune to countless mental abilities including: Telepathy, Precognition (from not those of the Hybrid Pack only), Emotions control, mind control, relationship control and special tracking abilities. Also they have semi-Immunity to offensive abilities like Jane's Illusion of Pain which becomes bearable (much to her horror) and Alec's Sense deprivation being dropped to over only one sense at a time (much to his surprise), there a possibly many other abilities that they are fully or semi immune to, even some possible mental abilities that have yet to be discovered. The older the Hybrid, the stronger their immunity becomes. Individual Special Abilities: Unique Traits *'Human Appearance' - Hybrids seem like normal humans even in direct sunlight, their eyes are neither amber nor crimson, but their own human eye colour. *'Editable Food and Drink' - Hybrids can eat different kinds of Food and Drink than Common Vampire or just blood, they appear capable of eating lots of human food without being sick. **'High Alcoholic Consumption Rate' - Hybrids do not become drunk easily, it would take more than the amount of Alcohol required to kill a human, to get them drunk. *'Sleep/Hibernation' - Hybrids are capable of sleeping or Hibernating for an extended amount of time, it usually helps them "relive" past memories as "dreams" or to "meditate" on extreme amounts of information they have in-taken, despite this their "outer-body" senses are in-tuned to the point they are deadly and alert them when there is danger. *'Little Blood Requirement' - Hybrids require little amounts of blood in-order to survive. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - The only thing that can permanently destroy the Hybrid's Vampire half after the "Transition Year", once the Vampire half is killed the entire Hybrid dies, however the only White Oak Stake in existence has been destroyed and its believed that no more exist. *'Enchanted White Oak Ash Dagger' - Although it doesn't effect Hybrids, White Oak Ash Dagger that is enchanted by Magic can kill a Hybrid if temporarily, two such Daggers were enchanted by Ripley Faol when trying to fake his sister and brother's death at the hands of two of the Volturi Guard. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill a Hybrid but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Iron White Oak Dagger' - Unlike with Lamia but similar to their Silver White Oak Daggers, non-Lamia Hybrids can only be killed by having an Iron White Oak Dagger stabbed into their heart, and only temporary. This is because Silver Daggers do not harm Werewolves and therefore their Werewolf halves protect them, Faol Family Hybrids however are immune. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a Hybrid will result in death, so long as its done within the first year of their Turning. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a Hybrid's heart will result in death, so long as its done within the first year of their Turning. Trivia Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves